


Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)

by Dqawesomeness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Season 4 Spoilers, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, supposed to be a oneshot yet here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dqawesomeness/pseuds/Dqawesomeness
Summary: Struggling with her new guardianship, Marinette feels more alone than ever. She already feels like she failed Master Fu, what would happen if another guardian came along and told her the same thing?Ladybug is frantic, Chat Noir wants to help and Marinette...just needs her partner. Lots of angst, all around.Based-off the season 4 spoilers, the miracle box gets taken from Marinette leading to all sorts of revelations and answers the question she dreads the most...what does it mean to be Ladybug?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back, and I've decided to bring you some LadyNoir angst...my bad.
> 
> I watched the spoilers and I could practically hear the angst so I'm delivering it to you on a silver platter :)
> 
> It was supposed to be a one-shot but now I'm in too deep-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my amazing betas Abi and GrumpyTurtle on Discord!

It had all happened so fast.

One second, she was conversing with some of the kwamis and giving them some breathing air. Then she heard light footsteps on her balcony. 

At first thought, it might’ve been Chat Noir, who came to visit her sometimes. But he usually knocked on her trapdoor or waited until she was out on her balcony. He was chivalrous like that. 

But Chat Noir certainly didn’t barge into her room without an invitation, eliminating the possibility of him being here at all. 

She quickly hid the miracle box and turned to face her unwelcome guest. 

“You,” The old man said. He wore a deep red robe with intricate details stitched across, mustard-coloured puffy pants. Even worse, the strange man was armed with what looked like a sword that held a glass orb at the top. 

She recognized the weapon. 

“Yes, me. Who are you, and what are you doing here?” she said, closing her eyes, desperately trying to remember. 

“I am Su-Han.” 

Then it hit her. 

_Feast_. When she and Chat Noir journeyed to the center of the senti-monster, this weapon was there. 

That could only mean…

“You’re from the Temple of the Guardians of the Miraculous! In Tibet!” Marinette exclaimed, remembering Master Fu’s story. 

He looked her over, distaste present in his expression. “And you are an untrained guardian. Give me the miracle box and the kwamis.” 

Before Marinette could react, the kwamis flew beside her, coming to her aid. 

“How did you find me?” she questioned. 

“A real guardian knows how to track the essence of the Miraculous. Now hand it over, girl.” His eyes narrowed. 

Marinette was never one to back down without a fight, especially when Paris was in mortal danger. 

“No! Master Fu bestowed the Guardianship upon me. Please, Paris is in danger from the moth and peacock miraculous. We must recover it!” 

“‘Master’ Fu?” he mocked as an unpleasant cackle tumbled from his lips. “Fu is the reason the temple was destroyed for a century! And he lost two miraculous! He is no Guardian.”

The bashing of Master Fu must have struck a nerve, because out of all kwamis, Wayzz was the one that flew out of his hiding place. “Master Fu was an amazing guardian! For the mistakes he made as a young innocent child, he was not afraid to live up to and fix them. He chose the Guardians of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir.” 

The rest of the kwamis followed close behind standing around Marinette like a wall, Tikki chiming in, “To this day they have not and never will fail.” 

The guardian gave her an unreadable expression before replying, “Where is Fu?”

Marinette looked away in shame, memories flooding over her once more. Another unpleasant cackle caused her to look towards him. 

“He lost his memories?” Marinette’s eyes widened at how quickly he made the connection, “That’s good, he was never cut out to be a guardian. Just like _you_.” 

“Marinette is an incredible Guardian!” Sass defended. 

“You said Ladybug and Chat Noir have never failed. Then how do you explain your Guardianship? Who is to blame for that? Master Fu is gone, and it is all your fault Marinette,” he sneered. 

“Stop it,” she quivered, one of her greatest guilts coming up to haunt her. Unfortunately, Su-Han didn’t rest. 

“He couldn’t keep his emotions in check. It was his downfall, our downfall and it will also be yours,” he continued. 

“No, you’re wrong!” Her entire body shuddered as a sob racked through her. 

“I’m giving you one last chance,” he glared at her, then at her earrings. “ _Ladybug._ ” 

“Leave Marinette alone!” Barkk barked. 

His words felt like a punch to the gut, and Marinette couldn’t help but gape. Maybe if she hadn’t let her emotions get in the way, none of this would have happened. 

She never thought she’d make the same mistake twice. 

Before Marinette could react, Su-Han held out his staff, using it as a beacon to find the miracle box. He jumped around her, grabbing Barkk in the palm of his hands. The event, however, that terrified her the most was the fact that Barkk was actually struggling in his hand. Barkk, a kwami who can literally phase in and out of matter. She couldn’t move. 

How did he have so much control over the kwamis? 

Marinette gasped, and watched in horror as he held the miracle box and Barkk in his hands.

“No!” Marinette cried out. “Leave them alone! It’s me you have a problem with. You may not like my Guardianship, but there is a threat out there. Paris has its heroes and we need the miracle box to stop Hawkmoth!” 

“This box belongs at the temple, and never should have left it! Say goodbye to your Guardianship.” He tapped his sword against the floor twice and sneered, “Marinette.”

Immediately, all the kwamis aside from Tikki got sucked back into the miracle box. 

“You have no backup and you’re alone. Give me your earrings.” 

“No, Paris needs Tikki and Chat Noir. Spots on!” The room instantly filled with pink light and Ladybug stood in Marinette’s place.

He scoffed at her transformation. “Do you want to do this child? I am a fully-fledged Guardian, with far more power and skill than you could imagine.”

“And if you don’t protect Paris, who will?” she quipped. 

She whipped out her yo-yo aiming directly for the miracle box which he easily blocked with his staff. She anticipated that move and used her yo-yo to pull his feet out from under him. 

“Not bad, little girl. Sadly, I don’t have time for silly games.” He clicked his staff once and smoke erupted in her room. She coughed, using her yo-yo to shield her. By the time Ladybug was clear of the smoke the man had disappeared. 

“No, no, no, NO!” she panicked, climbing up onto her balcony to get a better vantage point. Quite a distance away, she watched his figure retreat into the distance. She sprinted, following him from behind, although he was slightly faster even in his old age. 

She had to catch up with him. She had to find him! She-

She didn’t know what she’d do if she lost the miracle box. 

And the last piece of Master Fu. 

* * *

  
  


Adrien had never been so happy to be home. 

If he hadn’t been at home, he wouldn’t have been staring out his large windows joylessly. 

Even if his activities were rather… dull, if he hadn’t been at home he never would have seen an old figure running across the rooftops at full speed. Or that the old man was sprinting across Paris with what looked like a large staff and something red he couldn’t quite make out. 

He immediately jumped up at the ready. Normally, people didn’t run across rooftops unless they were superheroes, supervillains or Akumas. 

If it was an Akuma, the news would have covered it by now, right? And that figure certainly wasn’t Hawkmoth or Mayura.

So unless this was a new hero (which he highly doubted), Chat Noir was required to arrive at the scene. Old Airbender man with the staff didn’t seem like the type.

Then again, he protects Paris in a leather catsuit, from evil purple butterflies and a man in his mid-life crisis. So, maybe it wasn’t entirely impossible. 

He looked for any sign of the red-spotted heroine that usually followed close behind. Right on queue, she flew past him, obviously chasing after the man. She probably needed his help. 

“Plagg, duty calls.” 

“Adrien, that guy looks familiar,” Plagg said seriously. “I can’t put my finger on it but something doesn’t feel right. Be careful.” 

He appreciated Plagg’s concern more than anything, and he replied, “I will. You get extra cheese when we get back.” 

“Best Chat Noir ever!” Plagg snickered gleefully. 

“Aw. Plagg, claws out.” 

Chat Noir jumped out of his bedroom window, climbing to the rooftops before taking out his tracker and finding his lady. It looked like she was headed towards the Champs-Élysées. 

He found the quickest route and flew over the rooftops, relishing in the freedom the suit gave him. The ability to escape his home life, the opportunity to be himself. To flirt, to pun, to make jokes without him being under a constant microscope. Never having to live up to the “perfect” image the Agreste brand and his father forced upon him. 

He could be free. The Miraculous had changed his life for the better. He didn’t know what he’d do without it, without Plagg. The ring is a part of him. If he was not Chat Noir, it would be like taking a piece of his soul away. 

When Chat made it to the Champs-Élysées, he found Ladybug using her yo-yo as a shield even though there were no nearby threats. She seemed incredibly on edge and practically snapped her neck around every time she turned it, obviously searching for something.

Or someone. 

He cautiously approached her. “My lady? Is everything alright?” 

When she turned to face him, her eyes were wild and desperate. Her hair was a mess and she looked sickly pale and distraught. She grabbed his shoulders rather aggressively, “Chat, where is he?” 

“What?" He tilted his head, "Are you talking about the man you were chasing?” 

“Yes! Where is he, where-“ she started shaking. She retracted her arms from him like he burned her and paced the rooftop, “Did you see him?” 

He slowly approached her again, trying to make sense of the situation. “No, weren’t you tracking him?”

“No, no, NO!” She shook her head frantically in denial. “We have to find him! We- we have to!”

“Have to what?“ Chat tried. 

“You don’t understand,” she responded, looking up at him. 

He saw tears pooling in her eyes. 

She croaked, “He took them...Chat, he took them! He took it from me!” 

“Took what? Ladybug, I don’t understand, I need you to calm down and tell me.” He held her shoulders upright as the tears fell freely now. He took her hands in his, rubbing soothing circles into her wrist. “Hey, don’t cry, bugaboo. It’s going to be okay.” 

She shook her head again at that, the tears falling heavier. 

“No. No, none of this is okay. It hasn’t been okay and it’s not going to be okay!” 

He tilted his head at her slightly, before in the softest voice he could muster, asking, “Who was that guy? And what did he take from you?” 

Her entire body tremored, and she looked up at him, horror written across her face. 

“Chat, h-he took t-the miracle box from me.” 

His eyes widened in shock. 

“And he took all the kwamis too. He took them from me. A-All of them.” 

“How did he find you?” Chat questioned, trying to keep Ladybug calm and grounded, although he was feeling just as worried as her.

“I-I don’t know, t-that staff thing is what he used to find it in my house, and-”

“He knows your identity?” Chat gaped, alarmed that a random stranger had found out before him. 

“Yeah, he barged in my room and told me to give him the miracle box or else.” Her lips quivered and she wrapped her arms around her body, making her look so small. “Chat he held a kwami in his hands and she couldn’t phase-out.” 

“He did what? That’s impossible!” He asked in a softer voice so as not to spook her, “Who is he, Ladybug?”

“His name is Su-Han, and he’s a Guardian from the Temple of the Miraculous. The one in Tibet.” 

“The temple that was restored after Feast, right?” Chat snorted, “Didn’t we save all their butts?” 

She gave him a shaky and watery giggle, “that we did.” Her expression turned solemn once more. 

“He said Master Fu never should have become the Guardian. The same way-” She paused, closing her eyes in pain. “I never should have.” 

“Come on, bug. You know that’s not-”

She pulled away from him. “Chat, this all my fault!” The tears blurred her vision once more. “If I hadn’t let my emotions cloud my judgement none of this would have happened! All it took was for me to watch the guy I was in love with sharing ice cream with another girl. If I hadn’t made the stupid mistake of forgetting to transform back when I went to see him, Hawkmoth never would have found Master Fu. He never would have lost his memories and he would be able to deal with this.”

Her hands moved wildly with every word, “The worst part is, I did all of this to myself! _I’m_ the one who left them alone together to share ice cream! I could have stayed, I could have made it work but I _didn’t._ And it’s _stupid_ that I let that get in the ways of my duties as Ladybug.” 

He gaped. The more she angrily yelled at herself, the more he wanted to scream just how wrong she was. But she described an event that seemed very, very familiar, and that happened on that same day. He had spent the day with Marinette and Kagami, and they did go get ice cream. Marinette picked their flavour for them and then she just… left. Shortly after that, Ladybug swooped in and grabbed Kagami so she could give her a Miraculous. 

_I’m the one who left them alone together to share ice cream._

The sentence replayed in his head. If his theory was correct, then that could mean that… Marinette is Ladybug. He eliminated the possibility after Kwami-buster but…these were specific events coming from Ladybug’s own mouth. 

Could it be…?

Honestly, it made sense. They had the same features—soft, midnight curls, and beautiful bluebell eyes. They were both short (to him at least), and he took pleasure in letting her know so. They had become closer, and the more of Marinette he knew, the more amazingly similar she and Ladybug were. They’re both incredible, brave, creative, talented and so much more!

It had taken Adrien too long to realize that he was totally smitten with Marinette.

_Wait._ Where did that come from? He needed a nap. 

And if that was true that meant Ladybug was in love with-

NO, Adrien! Not the time! If Ladybug really is Marinette, then that meant she needs his help now more than ever. 

“And I have been trying to hold it together. To be the Guardian that I _need_ to be, but I can’t. I’m not cut out to be a superhero, nonetheless a Guardian. I told you on the first day I met you, _I can’t do this_ . I’ve pushed everyone away because it’s _my_ responsibility and I am _so_ sorry I pushed you away kitty. You deserve a better partner.”

He knew he had to say something, but he was surprised by her confession. She never opened up like this. It only made sense. Who did Ladybug have on the other side of the mask that she could confide in? He knew if it weren’t for Plagg, he’d have gone insane. Sure, Ladybug had Tikki, but she was also burdened with the Guardianship, and she relied on Master Fu to be the teacher she could count on. He had missed all the signs; he was the one lacking as her partner. Chat had never picked up that she had so many emotions bottled up inside. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but her shoulders slumped and she continued, “I’m _tired,_ Chat. I’m tired of all this responsibility. I’m tired of feeling alone.”

It was silent for a while. Chat watching her, a thoughtful expression on his face. It was more than Ladybug could bear. She felt stupid, outing her deepest secrets and expecting him to react any differently. She was a powerless, useless fool. She took her yo-yo out, not even bothering to wipe away her tears. 

“Whatever, let’s just go.” 

Before she could move, however, Chat grabbed her wrist and used the momentum to pull her into a hug. 

“That’s stupid, bugaboo.” 

She tensed up in his arms before he murmured into her hair, “You’re _never_ alone.” 

She melted into the hug, resting her head against the crook of his neck and sobbing while he rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

“Let it all out.”

She continued to weep as he held her. 

“Now, I may not be the guardian, but I sure as hell can’t do half of the things you can do. Paris and Su-Han owe that to you too. He wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for you, as for countless lives in Paris including me. You’re irreplaceable and amazing, Ladybug. No one is more cut out to be a hero than you. You are my best friend and an equally amazing partner. You don’t have to act like everything is okay when it isn’t. You are allowed to feel upset, tired, and angry.”

She sniffled, “You’re too good to me.” 

“Nothing you don’t already deserve. All I need is for you to calm down. Watching you this upset hurts me. You’ll come up with something brilliant, but you need to breathe. Right now, I’m more concerned with how I’m going to protect you and your civilian identity when Su-Han knows who you are.”

Even if his suspicions were correct (God, _please_ let it be correct), he didn’t want to worry her further and he really did want to protect her. From then on, he would be keeping an extra close eye on Marinette. For her safety, of course, no other reason. 

“You don’t have to protect me,” she cried, continuing to weep into his suit. 

He tilted her head up so he could look into her beautiful bluebell eyes, and gave her a soft smile. 

“Don’t I?” 

She hugged him even tighter as if he was her lifeline. 

“I’m so, so sorry. You deserve b-better than me. I _failed_ you and I hurt you time after time again.”

Whether she was referring to physical pain or the constant amount of times she rejected him, he had no idea. 

“Nonsense. Ladybug, I will always love you. But you need to let me love you and protect you, too.” 

She looked up at him with awe written across her face. The moonlight gave her an ethereal glow and she looked beautiful. 

“You’re the best partner and friend I could ask for,” she whispered, and he almost fell for her all over again. “No more secrets, no more lies.” 

“You and me against the world, my lady.” 

“Always.” 

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before resting his head on top of hers. They stood there, with his arms wrapped around her small body for a while.

“Now.” He tilted her head up to face him. “Did he say anything that could be useful?”

“W-well, he tried to take my Miraculous. Nothing new but he’s probably looking for all the Miraculous in Paris.” 

“Do you think he could find Hawkmoth?” 

“Maybe? He seems hell-bent on getting my Miraculous first though.” 

“Well, that’s a good sign.” She gave him an unimpressed stare and he hastily added, “What I mean is, he can’t leave Paris without our Miraculous!” 

Ladybug’s eyes lit up as the gears started to shift in her head. 

“We can trap him and get the miracle box back. Chat, that’s genius!” 

“It’s a gift,” he grinned cheekily. 

She rolled her eyes before wiping the rest of her tears away. 

He followed up, “I’m sure you already have a plan in mind.” 

“I do, actually. It’s kind of risky though. We just need to get his staff away from him.” 

“How will we be doing that?” He cocked a brow, causing his mask to quirk upwards instead. 

“As a matter of fact, _you_ will be doing that. We just need to wait until the next akuma attack.” 

“Oh, _joy_!” he muttered sarcastically. 

“He said he wanted my Miraculous, right?”

He nodded, urging her to continue.

She smirked. 

“Come and get it.” 

* * *

They went on a quick patrol around the city, searching for Su-Han, but it was no surprise he could disappear with his staff. Ladybug was in as good of a mood as she could be, but she still seemed a little on edge. She had shared with him more than usual but he still felt like he was missing something.

They were about to turn in for the night when Chat paused. 

“Hey bugaboo, are you sure that guy didn’t say anything else to you?” 

She had been lost in thought replying with a short, “hm?”

He chuckled. “My lady, I know you must be distracted with thoughts of me.” He waggled his eyebrows, causing his mask to waggle too, earning a giggle from her. “But I just want to make sure you’re alright. I know this might be frightening for you. I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but I need to make sure you’re safe. I’m not suggesting you should reveal your identity to me, I don’t want to add any more stress. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

She gave him a sweet smile that made his heart melt. “Thank you kitty. I’ll see if I can get you a ladybug caller like the little cat one I have.” 

“Promise me you’ll meet me here tomorrow for patrol,” Chat said, holding his fist out as a way of sealing the deal. 

He gave her such a sincere and concerned look that she just couldn’t say ‘no’. 

“Okay,” she murmured softly and bumped his fist. 

She bit her lip, and before she knew what she was doing, she used the fist bump to pull him towards her. She leaned on her tiptoes and pressed a short peck on his cheek.

“Promise. And thanks, for everything,” she whispered, before pulling out her yo-yo and swinging back home. 

Chat Noir’s crimson face could be seen throughout the dark. 


	2. By Her Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup this is going to be longer than I originally planned, and I don't know when my updating schedule is going to be as school is killing me but there's plenty more angst and fluff to come! All sorts of confessions today.
> 
> Shoutout to my betas, CringeCentral and ToujoursMiraculous on Discord!

Adrien was worried, to say the least. 

_ Correction _ , entirely obsessing over the midnight-haired girls in his life. 

So, when he arrived at school the next morning, he wasn’t exactly the most focused. 

Er, well, he was  _ focused _ ! Just...not focused on the class. 

To be fair, he had a good reason to be overly consumed with thoughts of two beautiful dark-haired girls with bluebell eyes. Hopefully, they were the same person. 

That was the one and  _ sole _ reason he paid Marinette extra attention today. At least, that was what he told himself. 

He was just so worried about Ladybug! He didn’t know if she was safe or if she would need his help. Hell, if Su-Han decided to pop in for a visit like a stupid jack-in-the-box, he couldn’t defend her. 

At least, if it was Marinette, he could protect her. It was a comforting feeling like he could protect his lady whether she knew it or not. 

Even if Marinette wasn’t Ladybug (although that would suck) he was forever grateful he was observing her. 

Because she seemed very distraught. 

It was known for Marinette to be a little tardy, but walking in forty-five minutes late and _ still _ looking like the walking dead was unlike her. 

She stumbled into class, dishevelled midnight hair covering her slumped shoulders. Mrs. Bustier didn’t even attempt to reprimand her due to her exhausted state. 

She turned around and made brief eye contact with him before she turned away and walked towards her desk. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she looked sickly pale. Her beautiful bluebell eyes could only be read as  _ tired _ and it hurt him all the more. 

He wished more than anything that she would be alright. 

“Hey girl, are you okay?” Alya asked, tone softer and less inquisitive than usual. 

Marinette grumbled something unintelligently before smacking her forehead against her desk. 

Alya rubbed her back soothingly, “Rough night?” 

Marinette nodded weakly in reply. 

“Are you okay, Mari?” Adrien asked, turning around to face her. 

She slowly lifted her head to look him in the eyes, just so she could cock a brow, “Do I look okay?” She remarked sarcastically. 

He winced at her tone and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah sorry.” 

Her expression softened and she looked down, “No I’m sorry. I’m just really on edge right now.” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” He replied, voice laced with concern. 

She was about to reply when Mrs. Bustier called out, “Adrien, please stop distracting Marinette.” 

Reluctantly, he turned to face the front, giving her a look that meant  _ Later, I promise. _

They went through the class, Adrien attempting to sneak as many glances as he could at the dark-haired girl. She had quickly fallen asleep but he couldn’t say she looked peaceful. Her face was twisted in anguish and every time there was the slightest movement she would wake up, alert and wary. 

One time, there was a slight clicking outside the window and Marinette shot up like a bullet. It was concerning, to say the least. 

The whole class seemed to be concerned with what was going on and kept shooting glances of pity towards the girl. 

Others, however, didn’t approve of the attention she received and attempted to wake her up by coughing louder than necessary. Ironically, Marinette’s rest was unaffected and Lila shrank into the corner as a sleepy smile slipped onto Marinette’s face. 

By the time Marinette had finally fallen into a deep sleep, the bell rang signifying the end of class. The rest of their classmates had already started to file out but Marinette didn’t budge.

“Nino, Alya, Adrien, could I have a word?” Mrs. Bustier continued, “I was going to ask if one of you could bring Marinette home. She hasn’t been herself today and I don’t think she should be at school. I would help, but unfortunately, I have another class to teach and I’m already late. Please keep me updated.” 

“We will Mrs. Bustier,” Alya answered before the trio walked back to Marinette and Alya rubbed her temple. “Someone needs to take her home, I don’t know what’s wrong and I didn’t have the heart to wake her up,” she replied softly, her worry over her best friend very apparent. 

“Poor girl looks like a dead body,” Nino replied, shaking his head sadly. “So who’s the impostor?”

Alya elbowed him and he rubbed his arm playfully, “Sorry Als, I was just trying to relieve some tension. I’ve known Nette for, like, 8 years and I’ve never seen her this exhausted.” 

“How are we going to get her home?” Alya asked. 

“I can carry her.” Adrien offered, finally speaking up. 

“Woah, Mr. Model carries ladies now, does he?” 

“Yeah, well, just specific ladies I guess.” He winked, earning a knowing glance between Alya and Nino. 

“Like, I get you’re jacked or whatever, but come on dude you’re making me look bad,” Nino elbowed him playfully. 

“Haha, Nino. Mari just really looks like she could use a break right now,” Adrien replied, turning his attention back to the sleeping princess. 

He must have been staring for a while because he didn’t notice the footsteps and annoying voice of a certain witch blocking the path between Marinette.

“Oh hi, Adrien!” Lila squealed, standing way closer to him than he would prefer, “I was wondering if you could help me out with some homework? My wrist has been acting up so I can’t take notes as well. I could really use the help!” 

“Um actually Lila, I have to help Marinette so if you wouldn’t mind-“ 

“Oh, I completely understand. It’s so dreadful, poor Marinette seems exhausted! Maybe we should find an adult to come to help her.” Lila attempted to be pleasant with her sickeningly sweet voice, but he knew she just wanted him to leave Marinette so that snake could be alone with him. 

And in the wise words of every tv character to ever exist,  _ Hell no _ . 

“Well, I don’t think there’s anyone else here to help,” Alya chimed in, Nino nodding in agreement.

“Besides, Marinette is our priority,” Adrien said rather hotly. 

“Well, if you wouldn’t mind helping me after then?” Her phony smile stretched so wide, it looked like her cheekbones would pop (if he was lucky.) 

“As I said earlier, Marinette needs to be taken care of first. Everything else comes after that.” 

“I feel so bad for her,” Lila continued, “I know Marinette has never liked me but I truly hope she feels better. I wonder what could have happened to leave her this exhausted?” 

“She has a lot on her plate. Marinette’s _very_ wanted by a lot of people, she just can’t catch a break.” Adrien added smugly, “She’s just  _ that _ amazing.”

He could see Lila gritting her teeth and it brought him so much joy. “Anyways, I’m sorry I can’t help you today since Marinette has _all_ my attention. We should probably get her home. Excuse me.” 

Adrien gave Lila a suggestive look and she glared, eventually shuffling over. Adrien swiftly picked Marinette up princess style, Alya placing Mari’s bag in her lap, “Bye, Lila.” The three friends made their way down the stairs while a flabbergasted Lila growled to no one in particular. 

“Gosh, why would Lila ask you for help now out of all times,” Alya said rolling her eyes as they made their way downstairs, “She can obviously tell Marinette is exhausted. What does Mari not liking her have to do with anything?” 

“Lila does bring it up a lot.” Nino agreed. 

“She’s just an attention seeker, that’s all. Besides, I thought you both liked Lila.” 

“And you don’t?” Alya asked, cocking a brow. 

“I’m siding with Marinette,” Adrien affirmed. “She has no reason to lie about anything and I’ve seen what Lila can do.” 

“I can’t say I don’t like Lila but...recently, she’s been rubbing me the wrong way.” Alya sighed, “Remember when Marinette almost got suspended? It got me thinking...why would Lila lie to get Marinette back into school after getting her out? Now I know Marinette can blow things out of proportions sometimes but...” 

“It didn’t make sense. Nette isn’t a liar,” Nino backed her up. 

Adrien looked them in the eyes and realized, maybe, just maybe, Marinette might have more people in her corner. 

Sure, he’d have to tell them that he cut a deal with Lila in exchange for Marinette’s safety, but if Marinette felt that her friends believed her, it might make her feel better. 

He looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. She had been having difficulty sleeping all day, and now she looked so blissful and peaceful cuddling up into him. Her hands lay sprawled against his chest and she was gorgeous, even if she was asleep. 

He never realized how many adorable quirks Marinette had that he missed. The way her nose scrunched up when she got upset, or the adorable pout she gave when she didn’t like something. That glint of confidence and determination she had when people needed her to lead and she took it in stride. Her lovely laugh just brightened his day and the beautiful way her eyes lit up when she talked about fashion. He loved how animated she always became and how reliable she was for him and his friends. 

He hadn’t realized how ridiculously long it had taken him to fall for her, but he did and he fell  _ hard. _ It was shameful that it had taken Plagg, Alya, and Nino telling him that for years but he never believed them. Not until he realized just how desperately he wanted to help her, and how her sadness meant his sadness. 

He never realized just how much he wanted to be _by her side_. 

Marinette, whether she is Ladybug or not, acts like the super-heroine every day. If she feels like she can rely on people, and he can help at least one of his troubled friends, then so be it. 

Marinette _deserved_ that. 

“You’re right Nino, Mari isn’t a liar,” he tucked a stray piece of hair out of Marinette’s face as a loving smile lit up his features, “But Lila certainly is. I cut a deal with Lila that got Marinette back into school. I have to go along with her being my dad’s muse and maybe some other things in exchange for Marinette’s safety.” 

Alya and Nino blinked, surprised by the sudden confession. Nino overcame his stupor first, “Wait...Lila is blackmailing you?!” 

Alya’s jaw dropped, “In exchange for Marinette’s safety?!” 

“Dude that isn’t okay!” 

Adrien finally looked them both dead in the eyes and said, “For Marinette? I’d do it a thousand times over.” 

Alya and Nino gaped once more before Alya stammered out, “Y-you...you’re...in love with Marinette.” 

He chuckled, looking at Marinette again, “ _ Yeah _ , maybe I am.” 

“I can take care of her from here,” Adrien nodded to Alya and Nino, “I think you guys need a little air. Her house isn’t far and I’m sure she’d want you two to eat some lunch. We can check in on her later.” 

Alya’s mouth opened and closed like a fish before she settled on, “Thanks Adrien, I appreciate it...and I know Mari does too.” Alya nodded before leaving reluctantly, Nino hugging his girlfriend to keep her calm. Nino gave Adrien a little pat on the shoulder and a look that said, ‘I’m proud of you.’ 

Being a superhero certainly has its perks as carrying Marinette could not have been easier. She was light as a feather, and that made the trip to the bakery that much quicker. 

He considered transforming and bringing her through the balcony but thought better of it, her parents might question how she mysteriously entered her bedroom without saying hello. Entering through the front door was the best option. 

“Oh, Adrien! How are you?” Sabine greeted as he walked through the front doors. Her attention flickered to the passed-out girl in his arms and concern quickly washed over her, “Is she alright?” 

“She’s fine, just exhausted. She fell asleep at the end of class and no one wanted to wake her. So, I offered to bring her home. I’m sure with a quick power nap, she’ll feel much better.” He beamed, trying to comfort Sabine. 

Sabine relaxed slightly before motioning for Adrien to follow her upstairs, “I really appreciate it dear, thank you. It’s very kind of you to bring Marinette home. She speaks very highly of you and I can see why. Come in, come in.” She shuffled into the loft before leading the way to Marinette’s bedroom. She opened the trapdoor for him and pulled over the covers so Adrien could carefully set Marinette down. 

He missed her warmth immediately and he felt like a piece of him was being taken away with her. 

He tucked her in before holding her hand, “I hope you feel better,” he kissed her hand and murmured against it so only she could hear, “Princess.”

If Sabine noticed anything out of the ordinary she didn’t say anything. Just as Adrien turned to leave and reached the trapdoor, he heard a slight shuffling and a puzzled voice call out, “Adrien?” 

Adrien whipped around to see Marinette blinking her eyes open sleepily. As soon as blue eyes bore into green, his posture softened and he felt relief wash over him. 

Sabine must have picked up on the tension in the room because she shuffled downstairs, “I’ll give you two some privacy.” 

“Hey, Mari.” He smiled softly walking towards her. 

“What am I doing here? I was at school wasn’t I?” She tried to sit up but before she could Adrien was already at her side. 

“Hey, hey, careful! You’ll get dizzy. You fell asleep in class and no one wanted to wake you.” 

She cocked a brow and her nose wrinkled adorably, “But how did I end up here?” 

“I-uh... _carried_ you here?” He offered. 

Her eyes widened and her hands shot up wildly, “What? Adrien, I’m so sorry! I can’t believe I wouldn’t wake up and then you had to carry me up here and I feel so bad oh my gosh I am horrible I-“ 

“Hey, stop it,” he chided, pulling her hands into his, “You are nothing of the sort. As a matter of fact, I offered. I didn’t mind, okay?” Her hair just wouldn’t stay in place and he gently moved another lock of hair out of her face, “I was really worried about you.” 

The light blush that coated her face was perfect on her, “I-I really appreciate your help, Adrien. I’m sorry if it was too much.” 

“Nonsense,” he gazed into her eyes so she would truly know he meant it, “It was nothing.” 

They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Adrien broke the silence first and stood up, “Well! I should go, Alya wrote down all the notes for you so you didn’t miss anything. Please, _rest.”_

He turned to leave but a slight pull at this wrist stopped him, “Adrien, Stay.” 

This caused his neck to snap once more (his neck was going to be broken by the end of today) and he noticed that the tugging was...from Marinette. 

“If you can...please stay.” She said again. His eyes widened in shock and she hastily added,  “You said you wanted me to fall asleep, right? Well, I feel... _ safer  _ with you here.” She shook her head, trying to remember something, “I can’t explain it but I just have this  _ feeling _ that-“ She gave him a loving smile, “That you’re going to protect me. There’s only one other person I’ve felt this safe around so, it’s a pretty big deal.” She patted the area of the mattress next to her legs so he could sit on the covers. 

“ _ Okay _ . I’ll stay.” He sat down next to her 

“Besides, I owe you. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Marinette replied stubbornly, “You did so much for me.” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a second before Adrien spoke up, “Well, there is one thing I would like to know.” 

She quirked a brow, urging him to continue, “I’d like to know why you were so tired today and if there’s anything I can do to help.”  She tried to protest but before she could say anything he cut her off, “And don’t you dare say you’re fine because, Mari, you are not and I want you to be.” 

She shut her mouth and she couldn’t pull her eyes away from his penetrating stare. She reluctantly sighed, “Okay, I’ll talk.” 

Adrien squeezed her hand to comfort her and she took a deep breath.

“Well...there’s been a series of break-ins in my neighbourhood and I’m starting to become concerned. I’m worried my house is going to get hit next, especially because of my balcony.” She looked down, tears starting to pool in her eyes although she desperately tried to blink them back.  “I’m worried something valuable will get stolen from me.” He could see the regret in her eyes, the way she tried to cover it all up but couldn’t any longer, “And I’m already overwhelmed with school and uh… fashion-related stuff. I’m  _ tired,  _ Adrien. So tired. I’m tired of all this responsibility. I don’t know how much more I can handle.” 

She looked down in shame the more the words tumbled from her lips. As if, it was illegal to feel upset, to feel alone. 

She couldn’t carry the weight of the whole world on her shoulders. 

That was when it clicked. 

_ I’m tired, Adrien. I’m tired of all this responsibility. _

That was what Ladybug said to him yesterday. Those exact words came out of her mouth. 

He was right! Oh thank God, he was right! 

His lady was his princess! He could protect her and keep her safe, a-and she loved him! He could help both of them. This was the best news he had ever heard! 

Then he realized, his partner in everything was crying to him about stress, safety and responsibility, so maybe it wasn’t the best time for such joyous revelations (his lady loved him! Right after he fell for her...twice!) 

The tears started to fall freely from her now, “Don’t cry, Mari. It’s going to be okay, I promise.” 

“No, no it won’t Adrien, I can’t believe that.” She shook her head. 

“Yes. Yes, you can,” he tilted her face up to see him, “Because you’re not alone and you’re never alone. I’m here with you every step of the way and whatever has happened, whatever  _ will _ happen...I’m not going to let _anything_ happen to you.” 

She looked at him in awe, surprised at how quickly he calmed her down and continued, “You’re Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And you sure as hell can defeat anyone who gets in your way. You’re brave, strong, resourceful, creative, kind, beautiful and you don’t take crap from anyone or anything. But you are no help to anyone if you don’t rest, now please, go to sleep.” 

His tone was firm but also caring. It was pleasant and she couldn’t help but oblige, especially when he wiped her tears away, rubbing her skin in the process.

It was as if she cast a spell on him, pulling him towards her. He couldn’t help but feel compelled. He wanted, more than anything, to kiss her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life by her side. 

He cupped her face with the hand that had been wiping away tears and slowly pulled her towards him. 

“Adrien.” She tilted her head down, stopping his lips from reaching hers. 

He paused, to look at her and she mumbled out, “What about Kagami?” 

He tilted his head in confusion, “What exactly about Kagami are you referring to?” 

“Don’t you love her?” 

He blinked before his voice became soft, “Oh, Marinette. I didn’t love Kagami, it’s why we never worked out. I  _ couldn’t _ love her.” 

“What?” She gasped, turning her head to face him. 

He resumed cupping her face and she slowly met him halfway. 

“Marinette,” his voice came out low and sultry. 

“Yes?” Her voice could barely be heard above a whisper. 

He could feel her warm breath on his cheek. They were so close now. 

“There’s something I have to tell you.” 

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he prepared to say the words he’s been holding in. 

“Okay.”

This was it. These were the words he’s been wanting to say to her, ever since he met her all those years ago. The words that ring in his head every time he sees her as they have been for years. The words that he would like her to say to him one day. 

“I love you.” 

But for now, he could love her and that would be enough. 

She pressed her lips against his in reply and it felt so perfect, so right. She shyly kissed him, still scared, still afraid. It didn’t take long for him to deepen the kiss, causing her to squeal in surprise. He kissed her as passionately as he could, trying to show her how loved and appreciated she is. She kissed him back with as much passion, deepening it for him this time. He obliged, relishing in her touch. 

She fell back onto her bed bringing him with her, the top half of his body pressed flush against her own. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair while he continued to cup her cheek. He kissed her once more, tenderly. All he wanted was to be as close to her as he could be. 

They eventually broke apart due to their need for air and panted, talking in between deep breaths. Adrien still lay draped over her, except he rested his elbows on the mattress pinning Marinette down directly under him.

Her hair was spread across her pillow and her lips were slightly swollen. It felt accomplishing, to know he was the person that left his beautiful lady looking like that. 

“W-Woah,” Marinette started and giggled from excitement, “There is no way that was a dream. Even I can’t imagine something  _ that _ amazing.”

She was met with the giant smirk on Adrien’s face that looked so familiar, “Kiss of your dreams, huh Mari?” 

A crimson blush coated her cheeks, “Yeah, yeah, shut up sunshine. You’re just as surprised and amazed by that kiss as me” 

He leaned towards her again, “Bold of you to assume I’ve never imagined kissing the girl of dreams.”

Her blush darkened at the ‘girl of my dreams’ implication, especially when he approached her once more. 

“A-Adrien,” his name rolled up her tongue like honey and he wanted to sweep in and kiss her again. His eyes met hers in anticipation, “I-“ 

She was interrupted by screams and a voice shouting,  _ Marinette _ haunting her to her core. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One-sided reveal! I might doodle a little something from this scene later, mainly bc there was so much fluff. And to think I almost cut the kiss out...

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually fanart for this chapter! 
> 
> [Instagram](https://instagram.com/stateoftheahrt?igshid=xw7zv97urt3p)


End file.
